


[Podfic] Grace

by nickelmountain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Length: 0-10 minutes, Podfic, Post-Hell Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Dean's done that he cannot talk about. Forgiveness might be a gift, but it's one that demands something that might just be impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nwhepcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwhepcat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838) by [nwhepcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwhepcat/pseuds/nwhepcat). 



[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/SPNGrace_zps696835a0.jpg.html)

**Length:** 0:07:14

_Music: Dead Red Eyes, by Archers of Loaf_

**Download:**[mp3](https://www.box.com/s/k1xfby3egz0yz09m7kba) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/ok61bkqaej2x4i47bl20)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for nwhepcat, for her birthday!


End file.
